1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition that may improve an operational speed of a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is an apparatus that displays an image using liquid crystals. The liquid crystal display includes two opposite substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two opposite substrates. Electrodes are provided on the two opposite substrates, respectively, and the liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystals including various compounds. An electric field is generated between the electrodes and applied to the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of the liquid crystals changes according to the electric field. The transmittance of light that is output after passing through the liquid crystal layer changes according to the alignment of the liquid crystals, so that an image having a corresponding gray scale is displayed.
In such a liquid crystal display, the operational speed may be improved as the alignment of liquid crystals rapidly changes in response to the electric field. A method of increasing the intensity of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer has been suggested to rapidly change the alignment of liquid crystals. However, since a small-sized display apparatus, such as a portable phone or a notebook computer, is driven with low-voltage, the amount by which the intensity of the electric field may be increased is limited. As a result, the operational speed of the liquid crystal display may be decreased.